


Day 12: Christmas

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [12]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Caleb has a heart - way way deep down, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, The Hollywood Ghost Club (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Caleb didn’t join in, of course. He couldn’t let them see him doing something assoftas watching Christmas movies. So he stood high above the club – looking down on his ghosts as they cheered for the happy endings and flicked his wrist so that it would snow in just the right spot.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington & Willie
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	Day 12: Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! ♥ Our final story is directly inspired by A Christmas Carol (including a nice little quote from the end of the story. 
> 
> Finishing [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

Christmas was one of the “off” days at the club. The lifers had traditions or plans – usually – and his ghosts spent the day watching black and white Christmas movies in his makeshift Winter Wonderland. 

Caleb didn’t join in, of course. He couldn’t let them see him doing something as _soft_ as watching Christmas movies. So he stood high above the club – looking down on his ghosts as they cheered for the happy endings and flicked his wrist so that it would snow in just the right spot. 

He stayed there for the entire showing of _It’s a Wonderful Life_ just so he could make little angels fly in the air, bells rings, and candy canes appear on the tables in front of everyone at the end of the film. There was joy in the air and laughter among the ghosts whose souls he owned. He retreated to his dressing room before he lingered too long and was caught. 

He had a stack of carefully wrapped presents in the corner – to be delivered during said movie marathon. There weren’t many, of course. He wasn’t _that_ fond of most of his ghosts, and he certainly wasn’t going out of his way for most of them. But he had four gifts decked out in shiny purple wrapping paper with large silver bows. The living quarters were empty at this time, so he felt confident poofing in and dropping off the gifts onto each recipient’s bed. First up was Dante and Fuego. They’d moved in together decades ago and - as far as Caleb could tell - they were much happier for it. He dropped the two gift boxes onto the bed and then followed suit with the gifts for Margaret and William. 

And then he was once again alone in his dressing room. He sat there – alone – for some time, drinking eggnog with entirely too much bourbon and listening to the Bing Crosby Christmas album. If he thought too hard about it, he knew it was depressing. But it was more depressing to think about what anyone’s response would be to him joining in on their Christmas celebration. 

He did poof out at dinner time – just for a cursory glance. He saw Dante and Fuego holding hands and waving to everyone as they left with their new ice skates in hand. He saw Margaret curled up in her favorite booth with _Persuasion_ in hand. He wasn’t surprised; it had always been her favorite in the collection. It had taken him ages to find the set of pink Jane Austen novels with gold edges and writing. He could have just re-created what he had in mind, but there was something about finding the real thing that made it special. He looked for William, but he didn’t seem to be around. Maybe he was out with his new skateboard or his new boyfriend. Caleb tried not to be disappointed, but he wasn’t quite successful. 

A few hours later, it was dark outside and inside. The club was once again empty – he made sure to look – as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, it was transformed into something entirely different. There was a fireplace _fake_ blazing away (although it was putting out heat), a small Christmas tree with just white lights and red shiny bulbs (no tinsel for Caleb), and a large cushiony red chair (perfect sized for one). He settled into the chair in his red silk pajamas, fluffy robe, and slippers. He snapped his fingers again and an end table appeared by his side with more eggnog and a book. He cracked open his copy of _A Christmas Carol_ and settled in to read like he did every year. 

Caleb Covington knew he was Ebenezer Scrooge, without the happy ending. Despite the fact that he was regularly surrounded by ghosts, there was no Marley to set him on the path for change. No optimistic nephew to try and bring him into the light. No tiny Tim for him to shower with love and joy. There was just him and a century of decisions that had somehow gotten progressively more horrible.

As he sat there in his chair, he cried while Scrooge became his best self. Which was why he didn’t notice another ghost poof into the room. 

“Thanks for the skateboard,” William said as Caleb jerked his head up to look at him.

“What?” Caleb asked and discretely wiped his eyes. William lifted the skateboard in the air; it was covered in rainbow colored musical notes.

“It runs like a dream. And I like the pattern,” William grinned. 

“Well, that’s nice William. Why are you telling me?” he questioned. 

“Because you got it for me. Duh,” William shrugged. Caleb debated whether he should try and retain his cold persona for a full minute before he sighed dramatically. He snapped his fingers and another chair popped into the room next to the end table. William threw himself into the chair in a heap of limbs, one foot thrown off the arm. 

“How long have you known?” he asked instead of denying anything. 

“For like 20 years,” William admitted. 

“And you never said anything because...?” he trailed off in question. 

“You didn’t want anyone to know. But then this year was way worse, and I thought maybe you were too far gone. But this skateboard is custom painted with rainbow music notes, so maybe you’re not,” William told him. He sighed dramatically again. 

“Oh my god. Are you my Marley or my Bob Cratchit or my nephew Fred?” he sighed and put his head in his hands. He heard William laughing. 

“Dude, I’m definitely Tiny Tim,” William laughed. Caleb looked up at the teenage ghost next to him.

“William, I tried to murder your boyfriend,” Caleb said, hesitant to remind anyone of his past actions – let alone the one person who was actually spending time with him voluntarily.

“But you failed,” William pointed out. “So just don’t try that again.”

“And I own your soul,” he rebutted. Why he insisted on bringing up his worst actions, he had no idea. William frowned. 

“Yeah, I think we’re going to have to work on that,” William replied

“We’re going to work on my soul owning?” he asked dubiously. William held up his skateboard.

“You’ve got a heart in there. We just need to bring it out, Scrooge,” the skater replied and pointed at the book in Caleb’s hand. 

“I have a decorum to maintain, William,” he stated and crossed his ankles primly.

“Yeah – you want to be Marley in this Christmas Carol?” he questioned. Caleb deflated like a balloon that had been stabbed with a needle.

“I, no, I really don’t,” he said finally. William beamed at him. “But I really don’t know how to unown your soul – or anyone’s really.”

“We’ll figure it out. Together,” William decided with a firm nod.

“Oh we will huh? Suppose I shall call you Tiny William then,” he chuckled. William rolled his eyes.

“Willie. Start small, you know. Twenty years of Christmas gifts and using my preferred name,” Willie joked. But Caleb took it very seriously. _This he could do._

“Willie. I’m glad you liked your Christmas present. And I’m sorry,” he said softly and stood up with open arms. Willie grinned and threw himself into his arms.

“You’re not like one hundred percent forgiven, but hugs are a must on Christmas,” Willie said as he buried his face into Caleb’s chest. Caleb had never had a child in his lifetime, but in his afterlife, he certainly felt like he did. He hugged the boy in his arms just a little tighter and kissed the top of his head. 

“Hugs can be a must whenever, I suppose. They _are_ nice,” Caleb told him. Willie finally pulled back as a purple glitter rained over their heads.

“Oh,” Willie said in awe, “I think you just gave me back my soul.”

“With a hug?” he asked confused. Willie nodded. 

“Hugs are the best, clearly,” Willie decided and threw himself at Caleb again for another hug. He caught the younger ghost.

“Merry Christmas Willie,” he said softly and patted his back. There were things to do and discuss further still, but this was Christmas and those were things for another day. He wasn't a good person – hadn’t been quite some time. But he thought, maybe he could be again, especially with a little help. _His own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
